Conventional systems generally require a user to explicitly identify text regarding which the user desires information. For example, while reading an article regarding astronomy, the user identifies text (e.g., “Pluto”). The user then either copies the identified text into a search engine accessible by a web browser and/or otherwise explicitly invokes a search feature regarding the identified text (“Pluto”). Such conventional systems are cumbersome and not intuitive to non-technical and/or novice users. Conventional system thus can lead to user frustration.